With the proliferation of wireless devices that have increased power, memory, and other features, more and more wireless devices are being used for sending messages, such as text messages, e-mail messages, SMS messages, etc. to other individuals. When sending messages to other individuals, users of wireless devices may want to include location information in the messages so that other individuals may locate the users. In addition, if the message the user is composing relates to the current location of the user, the user may want to include the location to support the context of the message. However, if a user is in a new location, or unsure of the user's exact location, the user may not be able to include location information in the message. In addition, methods currently used for including location information in messages may not provide an exact location of the user.
Thus, it would be desirable to include the location information into messages being composed on wireless devices.